


Barefoot

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Serum Affects Everything, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>You like prompts? How do you feel about Mpreg (not ABO, just a small % of men can get pregnant)? It would be great if Steve was either the one to get pregnant or the one who got someone pregnant. Pre or post serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’d had a scare, once.

 

They’d been hoping, actually, even though ‘hoping’ with them meant ‘combining alternate forms of mutual masturbation with rubbers and damn the sin of it,’ that they weren’t compatible like that. Not every set of guys could get pregnant, and Steve’s mother had difficulty conceiving anyway, since she was so sickly, too.

But while Joseph and Sarah had been deep in love and married when she’d caught Steve, Steve and Bucky were just supposed to be friends helping each other out, and they never talked about it when things got penetrative. That would have involved examining the emotions attached, and there was a war on, they were poor, and they weren’t ready for it. Maybe they never would be.

Bucky could never have imagined being so relieved for Steve to turn out to have pneumonia,  _again_. They got much more careful after that, though either one of them would have been lying if the other had asked him point blank if he missed it.

***

"We can’t," Steve gasped into Bucky’s mouth in a little place in the French countryside in ‘44.

"Sure we can, pal," Bucky purred, grinding into his hips. "I don’t mind. You did it for me enough back home."

"No, we  _still_ can’t _,”_  Steve insisted, dizzy and flustered, shaking his head sharply to try and clear it. “We really, really can’t. I wanna- God, I wanna- but shit, Buck, if- we better not, we just better not.”

"Why?" Bucky whined, unreasonable and horny.

"Side effect," Steve muttered, latching onto his neck as he fastened his own belt firmly before his clever fingers worked Bucky’s loose. "I’m fertile as  _Hell_  now. Doesn’t matter which way we go, they estimate me at about eighty percent effective, and either one of us gets knocked up, we  _both_  go to the stockade.” _  
_

"They ain’t gonna lock up Captain America," Bucky disagreed, though he sounded a little more restrained. "Ooh. Are you gonna-"

"You can have my mouth all you want," Steve grunted, hitting his knees and yanking Bucky’s pants halfway down his thighs. "But no more screwing, ‘less you’re gonna put a ring on it."

***

"Did you mean it?" Bucky asked him. It was months later, they were drinking chicory coffee the morning before a big mission in the Alps-

 _THE big mission, the last big mission, the big mission that would end all big missions, and he wished his answer had been different_ -

"Mean what?" Steve asked, his head jerking slightly back as he gave Bucky a suspicious look.

"That thing you said, about your- mm, increased capacity," Bucky kept it vague as Hell, in case one of the other Commandos decided to listen, for once, to their casual banter. "And what you’d want to do about it."

"Christ," Steve went scarlet down into his collar. "She’d kill us both."

"Not her," Bucky said, smirking. " _You_. It’d kill her career, not to mention mine. You win this war,  _you_  could get dispensation, do it, and pop right back up in the line of duty.  _She_  could keep workin’,  _I_  would stay home.”

Steve giggled. Bucky hadn’t heard him giggle since ‘38.

"Yours, huh?"

"Damn right," Bucky growled insinuatively. "I’d sign off on it."

"Eat your powdered eggs, Bucky," Steve admonished. "You crazy jerk."

 _He should’ve said yes, he should’ve said yes, he should’ve asked Peggy, she’d have said yes, too. Even if it’d been an accident, he’d have had- he’d have had_   _something left- someone-_

***

"I don’t-" he started to explain, and Sam kissed his shoulder.

"Lots of stuff we can do other than that," he assured him. "Can I ask why?"

"Eighty percent probability," Steve said, his shoulders coming up to his ears, his face pink.

"Damn," Sam said, blinking. "That’s- that’s kinda insane."

"It’s the serum," Steve explained. "I’m pretty effective at, uh- everything."

"Either way?"

"Either way." He swallowed thickly, running his hands over Sam’s shoulders. "So, uh- you know. Anything but."

"Completely fine, Cap," and Steve didn’t like anybody else calling him Cap in bed, but from Sam it was cute. "I ain’t even a little bit offended."

"Thanks."

***

"So, um," Steve was cuddly, and Sam either was, too, or he was willing to indulge him. "Ever had a scare?"

"Once," Steve admitted. "But it was before I got big. Turned out to be pneumonia."

"Do you want kids?" Sam asked him, and Steve could hear that Sam  _did_  but he could see why Steve  _wouldn’t,_  and it wouldn’t be a dealbreaker, not necessarily.

"I don’t know," Steve answered honestly. "I don’t know."

***

"Do you want kids?" Sam was asking, and Steve nearly choked on his toothbrush.

"Fuck, I don’t know," Bucky grumbled. "I’m a mess. How even old am I?"

"Thirty," Sam said. "Near as we can figure."

"We’ve still got time to think about it, then, haven’t we?" Bucky said, running his fingers through his hair. "Steve can figure it out. He’s the one who’d do it, anyway."

"I’m not going to," Natasha agreed. "Steve’s in the best shape."

“ _My_  shape’s fine,” Sam grumbled, but it was perfunctory and Steve knew it. “I’d have  _great_  kids.”

"Steve would be disgustingly pretty pregnant," Natasha said, and Steve could picture her, laying across Bucky’s lap with her head in Sam’s. "Wouldn’t even get stretch marks. His c-section would heal up so smooth it’d be like nothing ever happened, and his pecs are at least as nice as my breasts, anyway."

"Do I even get a vote in this?" he asked, folding his arms as he wandered into the living room.

"Nope," Sam informed him. "You’re having the babies, super guy."

"At least two of them," Bucky amended, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth. "One of mine, and one of Sam’s."

"And then Sam’s having one of Bucky’s," Natasha announced, and Sam covered his face with his hand. "Just watching them try is going to be fun."

"You’re ridiculous," Steve told them, throwing his hands up in the air. "Four parents for three kids. That’s ridiculous."

"Five kids," Sam said. "Give them an advantage."

"Why not seven?" Natasha’s teeth were  _almost_  showing.

"Sounds about right," Bucky conceded. "Six for Steve and one for Sam."

"Oh, for Christ’s sake," Steve grumbled, shaking his toothbrush at them. "I hope you all like that couch. You’re sleeping on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hi, I just found your tumblr and I think I'm in love with all your fics. I saw the OT4 mpreg ficlet and I really enjoyed it. Can I make a prompt for more in that universe? I'd like Sam and Bucky double-teaming Steve to get him pregnant with Natasha helping out, please? Thanks.
> 
> I am so embarrassed by these!  
> MPREG is not my kink (I am violently tokophobic) and the first time it actually clicked in my head that someone could be deeply aroused by the prospect of conception/pregnancy was doing Spock/Uhura pon farr RP with melospiza.  
> I say “embarrassed” because I’ll do this kind of thing anyway, a) to stretch my writing muscles and b) because the reactions I get are so positive that I feel like I must be doing them right. I hope this pushes the right buttons for you, ‘Non.

"I’ve never seen him like this," Sam murmured, stroking Steve’s lower back as he pushed into him with three glistening, steady fingers. Steve was shaking, his hands curled into fists in the sheet, pink and sweaty and straining with every inch of his body, his lips parted for gasping, heaving breaths.

"Wait until one of us actually gets a cock in him," Bucky said, smirking, stroking Steve’s hair back from his damp brow. "Loses his damn mind."

Natasha ran her fingers over and around Sam’s, slicking them with lubricant and caressing Steve’s taut, smooth hole. “What do you think? You about ready?”

"I’m dying," Steve whimpered. "Oh, God, I’m dying. I’m dying."

"You first," Bucky gestured to Sam. "You’re gentler than me and you finish faster."

"Mm," Sam hummed, and then he was moving. His expression, as he pushed into Steve, warm and affectionate, a little shy. His eyes rolled back when he bottomed out and Steve was sinking his teeth into the back of his own hand and wailing. "Shit," he gasped. "Oh, God.  _Damn_ , Steve.” _  
_

"Easy," Bucky said, curling himself around Sam’s back and watching him, watching the way they moved together. "Easy, now. Go easy, Sammy."

Sam glanced at him, rolling his eyes, panting with his mouth open, and Natasha shifted, too, Steve’s head resting in her lap. Steve reached back, wrapping his arm around her waist, clutching at the small of her back.

"Christ, baby," Sam mumbled, shaking his head. "Buck, how the Hell-"

"I know," Bucky said sympathetically, kissing the back of Sam’s neck. "I know, right? He’s amazing."

"I never in my life," Sam groaned, starting to shift his weight, and Steve started squirming, clutching at Natasha with one hand and Sam’s shoulder with the other, arching his back, and Bucky watched as Sam took him, leaning forward to run his hot palm across one of Steve’s nipples.

"Mm, just think about it, Sammy," Bucky purred. "As long as we’re tryin’, we can do this every night. Hell, we can keep doing it after he catches, until we gotta stop. You ever felt anything so good?"

"No," Sam agreed, and let his hips jerk when Bucky’s wandering hand squeezed Steve’s cock and made him go even tighter. "Christ, no, I haven’t. Damn, baby-"

Steve whined, and Natasha shook her head, laughing softly. “Don’t draw it out. Just give it to him,” she advised. “Look how bad he wants it. If I were him, I’d knock you both down and sit on you until I got tired.”

Steve looked dizzily intrigued by the prospect until Sam started thrusting into him more aggressively, at which point he forgot to keep thinking at all.


End file.
